


The Screams Were Too Much

by Liorena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Ftbawtft, Fuck Grindelwald, GRADENCE - Freeform, Gravebone, Graves had PTSD, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pain, Worst Fear, domestic ish, mostly angst, protective!original graves, so much pain, trying to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liorena/pseuds/Liorena
Summary: It's dark in the space. The only light comes from a large spotlight, illuminating Credence lying on the floor, writhing in pain. Percival can't move, but he needs to. He has to protect Credence. So he fights but he's too late.He wakes up in cold sweat. Credence is looking at him with both worry and relief in his dark brown eyes."Kiss me" he whisperes."Why?""I just want to know that you're real"





	The Screams Were Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a thing I made, inspired by a kissing prompt on tumblr. It's mostly angst but it has a happy ending.
> 
> Thank you, Toffy, for encouraging me and reading through to make sure I didn't fuck up the spelling.
> 
> (It's my first thing that I've published for this fandom but I am head over heals with Gravebone;D

The screams were too much. He watched as Credence writhed in pain on the floor, but he couldn’t move. He could see large tears rolling down Credence’s cheekbones and staining the concrete floor. He wanted so badly to run to his side, to cradle him in his arms and shield him from the pain. The boy had been through too much already, he didn’t deserve this.

Percival fought even harder to free himself from whatever bonds had locked his feet to the ground, but they didn’t budge. He scanned the space to see who was doing this to Credence. If he couldn’t comfort Credence he could at least kill whoever was hurting him. But there was no one there. It was just them. It was dark in the space that looked like a some kind of warehouse, the only light seemed to be a large spotlight which was shining right on Credence, making his skin glow as he lay on the floor. There was a sound like a snap and Credence let out a heart shattering scream.

“Percival…” 

He could hear Credence almost whispering his name between sobs and and tears. Percival wanted so badly to scream, to assure Credence that he was there. That he wasn’t alone, but he couldn’t. His voice stuck in his throat as another snap sounded through the air. Credence arched in an almost inhuman way, but that wasn’t the worst of it. The worst part was that he didn’t scream this time. He just let out a breath and collapsed. 

Percival couldn’t breathe. He’d stopped fighting for a moment feeling the air in the space, looking for even the smallest indication of movement, of life. 

He couldn’t hear the laugh, but he could feel it. The cold dread spreading down his spine, sending one thought through his head. “Grindelwald”. He felt fear rising in his chest the longer he looked at Credence’s body. Sprawled out on the floor, motionless. But there it was. A slight twitch, barely visible, and a shallow, shaky breath. With that Percival regained his senses. He started to fight again, only to find that he didn’t have to. He could move again.  
He rushed to Credence’s side, fell to his knees and took him in his arms. His eyes were still closed, but he was breathing.

“Credence?” Percival whispered as he held him. He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding when Credence opened his eyes. He felt tears of relief flood in his own eyes as he stroked a lock of hair from Credence’s sweaty forehead.

His dark brown eyes were red from tears and he could feel the remnants of pain straining his muscles, and yet Credence smiled.

“I knew you hadn’t left me .” Credence whispered slowly. Percival felt a flush of relief wash over him and he couldn’t help but smile back. “Never, my boy.” he thought and pressed his forehead against Credence’s. But then the cold dread started to crawl up his spine again as a voice echoed through the space.

“Strong one, isn’t he?”

Before he could react another snap sounded and he felt Credence writhe in pain once again. All he could think was “No, no, no” as he hugged him even tighter. He could feel the magic branch out beneath Credence’s skin, tearing him apart one cell at a time. Credence grabbed hold of Percival’s shirt. Holding onto it like a lifeline. When it slacked a bit Percival looked Credence in the eyes. There were tears welling up but even as the pain ripped through him he held on… until there was another snap.

This one was closer and Credence didn’t have time to prepare for it. The tears spilled out and his mouth gaped he held onto Percival, but then he let go. His body went slack and Percival could see the life leaving his eyes and feel the skin cool under his fingers.

“No… no, Credence! Credence, wake up! Come on, baby… “

Percival felt sobs wreaking through his chest as he cried into Credence’s now silent chest. He had nothing now. The one person who cared for, who loved him was gone. The one person he swore he would protect from all harm, who he knew he could never live without, would never smile at him again.

 

* * *

 

“Percival, Percival”  
The sound was distant, but there. Percival could feel hands on his shoulders, shaking him, but he didn't want to open his eyes. He didn’t want to look up and see Credence’s empty eyes staring right through him.  
The voice sounded again. Calling his name over and over again. But it wasn’t Grindelwald. It wasn’t mocking and cruel. It was soft and concerned. It was Credence.

Percival’s eyes shot up as he woke up in cold sweat. His arms and legs all tangled in the sheets all around him. He scrambled to sit up only to find Credence beside him, pulling him back down onto the bed and wrapping his arms around his chest. It was dark, but there was no spotlight, no Credence sprawled out on the floor. Just his bedroom. Percival gathered strength and looked at him. His Credence. His eyes were full of concern but also a tiny bit relieved. It had all been a nightmare. 

Or had it? Was actually lying motionless on the floor of the empty warehouse right next to Credence? Was Grindelwald playing tricks with his mind to make the death of Credence hurt even more.  
He must have squeezed Credence in his arms because Credence let out a small yelp an whispered:

“Hey, Percival, it’s alright. It was just a nightmare.”

Percival let out a shaky breath at the sound of his voice. It was like a drowning man hearing the flow of clear water. But he couldn’t shake the feeling. Couldn’t get the sight of Credence’s empty eyes and the feeling of his limp body out of his head. 

He turned to look at Credence, making sure he would remember every inch of his face. The beautiful, pink lips. The eyes like dark chocolate. The long eyelashes that made his eyes look so big. The black locks of hair that now framed his face.

“Kiss me” he whispered after a while. His voice sounded hoarse and it occurred to him that he may have been shouting in his sleep.  
Credence seemed surprised at the request. But he smiled faintly.

“Why?” he whispered in response. There was no mocking in his tone, nor was there any pity. It seemed to be just good old curiosity. Percival took a deep breath.  
“I just want to know that you’re real… “ Percival whispered so low that it was barely audible. Credence smiled widely, seemingly content with Percival’s answer. Then he leaned in and kissed him.

The feeling of Credence’s lips on his own was a comforting one. He could taste the peppermint toothpaste he’d used and the strawberry chapstick he’d pressured Percival to buy for him. And he could feel the warmth spreading from his lips all through his body. The kiss lingered on for a while, not needing to become deeper. They were both content with it being just as it was and Percival never wanted it to end. But after a while longer Credence broke the kiss and settled in the crook of Percival’s arm, settling against the warmth of the older man’s chest.

Percival felt like he could breathe freely again as he wrapped his strong arms around Credence’s slim frame. It really had been only a nightmare. Grindelwald had been caught and couldn’t hurt them anymore. And even though the feeling of dread still lingered slightly he didn’t care anymore. All he cared about was the fact that Credence was here. Credence was alive. Credence was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring me unspeakable joy. So please;);)


End file.
